


Последствия лечения водами

by Sectumsempra69



Series: Майстрадов много не бывает [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Чисто визуально использовались типажи актёров сериала студии "Гранада", но в возрасте, соответственно каноничному.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Последствия лечения водами

**Author's Note:**

> Чисто визуально использовались типажи актёров сериала студии "Гранада", но в возрасте, соответственно каноничному.

**― 1 ―**

Впервые я заметил его у Палтни-бридж, на маленькой обзорной площадке. Он задумчиво смотрел на искусственные каскады внизу. Я не знаю, почему обратил на него внимание. В силу моей работы я вообще устаю смотреть на людей, потому и поехал в Бат: тут не люди, а толпа ― пёстрая, шумная, безликая. После стольких лет безупречной службы при минимуме расходов я мог себе позволить подлечить желудок ― всё от нервов, сэр, от нервов! ― на старейшем курорте.

Я стоял площадкой ниже ― от каменной кладки позади меня отдавало жаром, от воды слегка подванивало тиной. Ленивые жирные чайки устроились вокруг первой ступени каскада и презрительно поглядывали на хлеб, который кидали им дети. У меня что-то случилось с шейными мышцами: голову то и дело вело вправо и чуть вверх ― я всё поглядывал на джентльмена, опасаясь, что в любой момент моё вопиющее поведение станет заметным. Я так и не мог понять, чем меня привлёк этот господин ― высокий, широкоплечий, пожалуй, слегка тучный, но с совершенно потрясающим профилем. На днях я ходил смотреть на римскую виллу ― незнакомца легко было представить в тоге, прогуливающимся в тени колоннады, важно отставив в сторону руку, чтобы не сбились складки ткани.

Джентльмен всё же почувствовал, что я на него смотрю. Поборов желание тут же уставиться на ближайшую чайку, я выдержал отстранённый, но почему-то тяжёлый взгляд серых глаз и прикоснулся к полям шляпы. К моему удивлению, джентльмен тут же направился ко мне.

― Добрый день, инспектор, ― сказал он немного скрипучим голосом. ― Вижу, что возвращение моего брата в мир живых стоило вам пошатнувшегося здоровья.

― Сэр? ― тут в голове у меня всё стало на свои места: профиль, возвращение брата ― ну, конечно же! ― Мистер Холмс… кхм… старший? Добрый день, сэр.

― Майкрофт Холмс, ― представился он полным именем.

Я ждал, соизволит ли он протянуть руку, но мистер Холмс не соизволил ― может быть, он не любил рукопожатий. Я не мог бы заподозрить в нём высокомерия ― он сам пожелал начать разговор, да и вид имел вполне дружелюбный.

― Надеюсь, вы здесь просто отдыхаете, сэр, ― предположил я, ― а не лечите расстроенные нервы?

― Что вы, инспектор Лестрейд. Это всего лишь отдых ― меня, можно сказать, насильно отправили в небольшой отпуск. Вам не кажется, что погода слишком тёплая для этого времени года? Это ужасно. Вы пьёте здешнюю воду?

Он казался ― я не подберу слова ― смешным милягой? Но стоило посмотреть мистеру Холмсу в глаза, впечатление рассеивалось. И всё же он продолжал задавать вопросы ― обычные, традиционные, но это выходило у него так забавно, легко. Минута, и он уже увёл меня от жирных чаек и воды, предложил немного пройтись. Ветерок погожего майского дня смешивал ароматы цветов, духов и дьявольский запашок здешних источников.

Курортные нравы намного проще ― к концу прогулки мы уже знали адреса друг друга, мистер Холмс выпытал у меня, как я провожу день, когда хожу пить воду, где обедаю. Курортные нравы проще ― люди намного спокойней и беззастенчивее используют друг друга к взаимной выгоде и удовольствию. Дня через два я уверился, что мистер Холмс чувствует себя в Бате, словно на Луне. Правда, для человека, который, по его же словам, почти не покидал кабинета, да и домой попадал, лишь перейдя улицу, он совершал совместные прогулки охотно. Вероятно, встретив знакомого (хотя я так и не мог вспомнить, при каких обстоятельствах он мог меня видеть раньше, но вероятно ему, что называется, меня показали когда-то), он обрадовался ― думаю, так можно назвать его эмоцию. Я не мог предположить, что он испытывал настоящие чувства, с ними происходило то же самое, что и с местной водой, ― мистер Холмс сам не пил, но с интересом наблюдал, как пьют другие.

Меня не интересовало, какими именно мотивами он руководствовался, сделав из меня компаньона на время отдыха, ― иногда жизнь подкидывает приятные сюрпризы или предлагает неожиданные удобства, и нечего рассуждать, почему да отчего, ― надо просто брать, если дают. Общество мистера Холмса было ненавязчивым, беседы ― занимательными. Раза три он приглашал меня отобедать вместе, и сразу же настоятельно советовал не беспокоиться об ответном жесте ― советы мистера Холмса невозможно игнорировать, как я уже понял, а настоятельные ― тем более. Я и не беспокоился, а раз речь шла именно об обедах, то спокойно приглашал его на чай.

В сущности, я ничего не знал о Майкрофте Холмсе. Он говорил, что проверяет отчётности в одном из министерств. Бога ради. Наверное, отчётности находились в таком ужасном состоянии, что приведение их в порядок стоило огромного жалования, но цену костюма у джентльмена, его часов, перчаток, шляпы, стоимость обеда, который он заказывает, квартиры, которую он снимает в Королевском полумесяце, я могу определить легко. Я прекрасно понимал, что когда мы вернёмся в Лондон, наши дороги разойдутся ― Майкрофт станет просиживать дни напролёт у себя в клубе, попивая дорогой коньяк и «просматривая отчётности», меня же ожидают кражи и убийства ― в любую погоду, каждый божий день, а иногда визиты на Бейкер-стрит. И всё же хотелось бы видеть выражение лица Шерлока Холмса, вздумай я сказать: «Передайте привет брату».

Я рассчитывал на такое замечательное времяпрепровождение до конца месяца, но, увы, ожидая мистера Холмса утром у источника, я дождался только посыльного с конвертом, который был не только заклеен, но и запечатан сургучом. Я усмехнулся ― не иначе послание содержало государственные тайны.

«Дорогой инспектор!  
Приношу Вам искренние извинения, но обстоятельства вынуждают меня срочно отбыть в Лондон. Благодарю за приятную компанию и надеюсь, что Вы благополучно завершите свой отдых. Недели через три меня можно будет застать в клубе «Диоген» между шестью и девятью вечера.  
С уважением.  
М. Холмс»

Вот так вот… Меня не ввела в заблуждение неожиданная любезность тона и дружеское обращение. Определённо Майкрофту Холмсу что-то было от меня надо, но что? Оставшееся до отъезда время я иногда мыслями возвращался к этой загадке. Его брату нужна поддержка? Но, кажется, уже весь Ярд готов бежать на помощь Шерлоку Холмсу ― по первому зову. Самому Майкрофту нужен свой человек в полиции? Тогда чем, чёрт возьми, он занимается?

 

 **— 2 —**  
Прошло больше трёх недель, а инспектор не объявлялся. Признаюсь, я испытал по этому поводу целую гамму чувств ― от сожаления до уязвлённой гордости. Впервые в жизни я откровенно выказал человеку дружеское расположение, не взирая на статус, род занятий, и мне дали понять упорным молчанием, что в этом не нуждаются. Переживания по этому поводу совсем меня не радовали ― они являлись недопустимой слабостью. Но приближаясь к полувековому юбилею, я поневоле задумывался о том, что составляет суть жизни многих и многих ― друзья, семья.  
Новый правительственный кабинет просто выбил меня из привычной колеи, и работа временами становилась необходимостью, а не удовольствием.

И всё же, вспоминал я две недели, проведённые в обществе инспектора, с удовольствием. Решительно не понимаю Уотсона ― почему он вывел в своих записках в образе туповатого хорька такого живого и обаятельного малого? С Лестрейдом было так замечательно удобно, и, может быть, как детектив он птица невысокого полёта, но в житейских вопросах и в отношениях у него налицо прочная сметка. Мой новый секретарь два месяца не может привыкнуть к моим требованиям, к моему характеру, а с инспектором дня через два уже казалось, что мы знакомы уйму времени.

Прошла ещё неделя, я успокоился, и тут неожиданно инспектор явился в клуб. Его визит порадовал бы, не побывай у меня тремя днями раньше Шерлок. При мысли о том, что брат мог вмешаться в мою личную жизнь, меня охватывала паника ― значит, я вёл себя настолько несдержанно, что он смог разгадать мою проблему. Поначалу мы с инспектором оба чувствовали неловкость ― в обстановке кабинета Лестрейд как-то сник, взгляд его тёмно-карих глаз сделался насторожен. Такого я просто не мог вынести и предложил поужинать со мной. Выражение лица у инспектора стало таким, словно я собирался предложить ему продать родину, но он согласился. Хорошая еда, а потом добрый коньяк и сигары сделали своё дело ― Лестрейд расслабился. Мы говорили о политике, потом немного о его работе. Глядя на него, я ещё раз убедился, что Уотсон ничего не смыслит в мужской внешности ― судя по его рассказам, и женскую-то он живописать был не мастер. И всё же не разглядеть обаяние и живость лица, потрясающие тёмные глаза, экономное изящество движений, стройность?.. Бедный Шерлок, с другой стороны. Трёхгодичное отсутствие сделало из моего брата стоика, и он радовался уже тому, что его обожаемый доктор опять поселился на Бейкер-стрит. Боюсь только, ненадолго.

Как привязать к себе человека? Нет ничего проще ― нужно стать ему полезным, а потом и необходимым. У меня было неоспоримое преимущество перед Шерлоком ― я мог не поучать, а учить. Есть преступления, требующие незаурядного ума моего брата, но большинство расследований, которые вёл инспектор, являлись всего лишь уголовщиной. Боюсь, Лестрейд слишком привык к помощи Шерлока и совершенно отвык думать своей головой, чуть только преступление оказывалось немногим сложнее банального. Я внимательно следил за уголовной хроникой и в нужные моменты посылал Лестрейду телеграмму с приглашением в клуб. Ненавязчиво переводил разговор на дело, просил рассказать, задавая наводящие вопросы, направляя мысль инспектора в нужное русло. Когда в первый раз, пользуясь моими советами, он смог сам раскрыть довольно запутанное убийство, он явился ко мне в клуб совершенно потрясённый.

― Я следовал вашей системе, мистер Холмс!

В глазах инспектора горел огонь неофита. Я бы мог почивать на лаврах, если бы вновь не Шерлок.

― Что ты сделал с моим инспектором? ― спросил он меня как-то раз.

Определённо, брат получил в руки опасное оружие против меня. Я совершенно не понимал, какая ему разница, что инспектор бывает у меня в клубе, и зачем он вздумал вмешиваться? Но Лестрейд стал захаживать на Бейкер-стрит, он стал там практически своим. Я изменил всем своим привычкам и лично приехал к брату, чтобы проконтролировать дело о чертежах, я прекрасно понимал, насколько это выглядит нелепо и смешно, словно я опекаю инспектора, но я привёз его после завтрака в «Диогене» на Бейкер-стрит, а потом заехал за ним в половине восьмого, чтобы вместе отправиться на Глостер-роуд.

В ожидании подозреваемого, сидя рядом с Лестрейдом, я размышлял, боюсь, не о деле, которое и так уже лежало передо мной, как раскрытая книга, а о том, не слишком ли нелепо я выглядел, когда отказался перелезать через ограду перед чёрным ходом, и всё ещё пытался убедить себя, что держу подобные мысли под контролем, что иногда полезно давать себе слабину ― это всего лишь забавно, и только. Всего лишь забавно.

 **— 3 —**  
После того, как Шерлок, явно испытывая ужасную неловкость ― тем большую, что свидетелем её был я, намекнул, что брат огорчён моим упорным молчанием, я стал кое-что понимать в них обоих. Младший уже не казался мыслящей машиной ― кажется, я перечитал рассказов доктора, а старший… Он определённо от меня чего-то добивался, но предположение, что Майкрофт Холмс нуждается в друге, было бы невероятным. Скорее уж я на старости лет стану комиссаром Скотланд-Ярда. Поэтому я предположил иное, тем более однажды мы со старшим Холмсом расставили точки над «и» в некоторых вопросах, затянув рукопожатие. На этом Майкрофт, впрочем, и остановился.

Я наблюдал за братьями, и рассудок мой отказывался воспринимать некоторые вещи. Право же, я могу понять верность в любви, но только до определённого предела. Ясно же, что доктор ― не из нашего теста, ясно же, что он залижет раны и, скорее всего, найдёт себе новую «докторшу». Раз уж за всё время, что Шерлок знает своего друга, он ни разу не решился открыться ему, значит, есть чего бояться. Ну и бог с ним. Зачем себя-то держать в чёрном теле? Одно время я тоже, правда, страдал по молоденькому сержанту Доновану, но тот женился.

А Майкрофт? Чего бы легче ― найти молоденького секретаря. Уж если сам премьер, как говорят… Но тсс!

После окончания дела о чертежах Майкрофт повёз меня обедать. Я уже махнул рукой на многое: обедать ― так обедать, лезть в чужой дом ― да бога ради. А чего ерепениться? За год Майкрофт знатно понатаскал меня в работе ― и ведь не лень ему было тратить на меня столько времени и втолковывать, как лучше вести расследование? Наблюдая за Шерлоком, я мог бы узнать то же самое, но видать, так мне было лучше ― когда объясняли поэтапно, не фыркая, не закатывая глаза и не строя из себя гения.

Итак, мы поехали обедать и когда экипаж стал приближаться к «Диогену», я усмехнулся про себя ― куда же ещё? Но нет. Развернувшись, возница притормозил перед подъездом дома напротив, и до меня дошло, что Майкрофт привёз меня к себе. Какой чудесной, уютной, милой показалась мне квартира Шерлока, когда я оказался в жилище его брата. Представьте себе монашескую келью, обшитую дорогими деревянными панелями, а выше обтянутую обоями самых приличных тонов. Ни соринки, дерево навощено и тускло поблёскивает. Никакой зелени ― у меня на квартире и то есть полудохлый фикус, про который я иногда забываю, и он скорбно роняет листья в горшок.

Столовая была бы уютной, топили бы тут чаще, шторы поменяли, поставили в углу скромную пальму ― обжили, словом. Я обрадовался, когда обед закончился, хотя он был отменен, и мы перешли в кабинет ― к камину, коньяку и сигарам. Я слушал Майкрофта, отвечал по делу, хотя думал при этом чуть ли не о бренности бытия. В свете камина характерные морщины на лице мистера Холмса разгладились, и я попытался представить его хотя бы тридцатилетним ― высокий, ещё не такой грузный, с потрясающим профилем и поразительными стальными глазами. Как несправедлива жизнь. Я не верил, что человеку с таким профилем, с таким хищным разрезом ноздрей может нравиться одиночество. Задумавшись, я разглядывал Майкрофта в упор. Он посмотрел мне в глаза, но неожиданно быстро не выдержал и отвёл взгляд.

И незачем больше тянуть. Я поднялся и подошёл к его креслу. У Майкрофта было достаточно времени, чтобы возразить, возмутиться, оттолкнуть меня, пока я наклонялся к нему, но он только закрыл глаза, и тогда я поцеловал его. Я не стал примериваться и деликатничать ― поцеловал всерьёз. Майкрофт затаил дыхание, а потом беспомощно ухватил меня за плечо.

«Э, милый, секретарь-то тебе не подойдёт», ― подумал я, когда после нового поцелуя он застонал и принялся ощупью искать гульфик моих брюк. Ладно, такие манёвры не позволили мне долго сохранять спокойствие, я расстегнул брюки и кальсоны, заметив, что Майкрофт подглядывает из-под полуприкрытых век. Набравшись наглости, я провёл головкой дружка по его губам. Он облизнулся, мазнув по ней языком, заставив меня ухватиться для верности за спинку кресла.

― О, боже, ― не удержался я, когда он обхватил головку губами, и решительно надавил на его затылок, побуждая взять глубже.

Ему нравилось. Дьявол меня раздери, ему нравилось ― он обнял меня за бёдра и заработал ртом ― этот важный господин с профилем римского патриция сосал у меня с пылом мальчишки, постанывая и торопясь, как будто кто отнимает. Долго я не продержался ― кончил ему в рот, поглаживая по напомаженным волосам с глубокой проседью. Наклонился, было, чтобы поцеловать в лоб, но Майкрофт решительно потребовал губ и, взяв меня за руку, направил ладонь вниз. Во мне самом проснулся юнец ― я горячо поцеловал Майкрофта в губы, покрыл поцелуями его лицо. И когда мы справились с пуговицами, я забрался ладонью под дорогую ткань его брюк, под бельё, оглаживая с внутренней стороны горячие налитые бёдра, покрытые курчавыми волосками, подтянувшуюся мошонку, примериваясь, как бы удобнее обхватить толстый внушительный ствол. Я был готов и отсосать, опустившись на пол, но Майкрофт удержал меня ― может, из предосторожности, может из какого-то принципа. Он стонал, целовал мне щёку, мочку уха. Лицо его горело от смущения и удовольствия, но он так трогательно тянулся прижаться, потереться им о моё, что когда он кончил, я чуть не прослезился от умиления.

 **— 4 —**  
Не знаю, зачем я брал эту пару к себе на работу ― учитывая, что никакой личной жизни у меня не было со времён оных, думаю, что из чувства солидарности ― пусть хоть кому-то повезёт. Джонсон и Кейн вместе уже давно. Джонсон у меня эконом и по совместительству ― повар. Дома я только завтракаю и очень редко ужинаю. Кейн выполняет обязанности когда лакея, когда камердинера. Женская прислуга у нас с соседом, мистером Меласом, общая ― и живёт на третьем этаже.  
Я занимаю весь первый этаж дома, но чего у меня нет в квартире ― так это спальни для гостей. Она мне не нужна, да и порядок комнат пришлось переделать ― отдав одну Джонсону и Кейну. Когда я сообщил им, что у меня будет ночевать друг, они обрадовались ― пусть и держались в рамках приличий, но было видно, что одобряют мою решимость. Смешно, но в проповедях насчёт добра для ближнего есть рациональное зерно ― теперь я мог делать всё, что угодно, совершенно не прячась от слуг, пользуясь их исключительной преданностью.

Лестрейд, то есть Джордж… при всех моих райских условиях не сразу остался у меня на ночь, но только потому, что я не сразу собрался с духом и предложил это. Меня смущала перспектива оказаться с кем-то в постели: я стеснялся своего тела, а мой любовник сохранил почти юношескую стройность. Пользуясь темнотой спальни, я от души краснел, когда Джордж заставил меня снять сорочку ― сам он забрался в постель голым. Не удовольствовавшись тем, что я сдался и выполнил его просьбу, он откинул одеяло, утешая меня тем, что в спальне темно. Джордж целовал меня и шептал, какой я роскошный мужчина, ― кажется, в эту ночь я умер и родился вновь, забыл, сколько мне лет и кто я, и чувствовал себя вновь молодым.

Потом ещё две таких ночи, и я принадлежал своему любовнику душой и телом ― хоть теми их частями, что не принадлежали стране и короне. Видимо, небеса решили, что мне одному слишком много блаженства, и прислали в один из вечеров моего брата в «Диоген».

Мы с Шерлоком обычно не обсуждаем личную жизнь друг друга ― возможно, потому, что и так всё видим. К чему лишний раз что-то говорить?

Я мог не сомневаться, что брат, глядя на меня, сделал правильные выводы ― оставался только вопрос: скажет он что-нибудь по этому поводу, или нет. Мы обсуждали текущие дела, и мне начинало казаться, что Шерлок решил или проявить деликатность, или он демонстрировал, что моя жизнь его вообще мало волнует. Странно, я поначалу желал, чтобы брат вообще не лез в мои личные дела, а под конец разговора мне хотелось услышать от него хоть какое-то мнение.

― Ну, что же, я пойду, ― сказал Шерлок, завершая нашу беседу.

Он встал и неожиданно подошёл ко мне и тронул за плечо.

― Я рад за тебя.

Для нас это было верхом сентиментальности ― такие жесты.

― Спасибо, ― пробормотал я. ― А когда я порадуюсь за тебя, мой мальчик?

― Майкрофт… Я сам себе задаю этот вопрос уже без малого четырнадцать лет. Возможно, как учат на Тибете, не в этой жизни.

― Почему ты так уверен, что доктор, узнав о твоих чувствах к нему, тебя оттолкнёт? У тебя есть веские причины так считать? Он нетерпим… к определённым вещам?

― Можно быть терпимым к чужим слабостям человеком, и при этом самому не подверженным им.

И с этими словами он покинул меня, оставив в совершенном расстройстве. Как долго я в глубине души завидовал Шерлоку ― судьба послала ему такого замечательного друга. Знал бы я, чем эта дружба обернётся для моего брата, доктора бы опять отправили куда-нибудь подальше в колонии. Я чуть было не взмолился ― пусть судьба перераспределит свои дары, пусть лучше у меня отнимется, ― но спохватился, едва не зажав рот рукой, ибо чувствовал — при всей моей любви к брату я никогда не откажусь от своей доли счастья.

― А вот я тоже блесну дедукцией, ― сказал за ужином Джордж, когда ему надоело, видимо, смотреть на мою кислую физиономию. ― К тебе приходил брат, и вы говорили о нас с тобой.

Я только кивнул.

― Шерлок рад за нас.

― Но ты не рад за Шерлока. Правильно?

― Правильно. Ты научился делать выводы, Джордж?

― Я научился тебя понимать. Оставь брата в покое ― он упрям, как осёл, со своими принципами, а вот доктор ― намного более простой человек. Доверишь мне провести разведку? ― и он посмотрел на меня своими тёмными, почти как маслины, глазами и улыбнулся.

― Доверю.

С каких пор я стал готов к авантюрам? С той минуты, когда решился подойти в Бате к джентльмену, которому даже не был представлен.


End file.
